Truck drivers haul thousands of pounds of materials thousands of miles every day. Due to state and federal regulations, these drivers can only log certain numbers of hours each day they are on the road. As a result, long-distance truck drivers often sleep in their trucks between service days. Naturally, they require air-conditioning during this off time. Accordingly, most truck drivers operate their main (or a smaller auxiliary) diesel engine simply to power the air-conditioner. Diesel engine technology is cleaner from an emissions point-of-view than it was years before, but it is still relatively dirty. What is needed then is a system that may be affixed to a standard over-the-road truck that allows the operator to limit the amount of time that his main (or auxiliary) diesel engine is running yet still use the air-conditioner as needed during off time between driving sessions. This is the goal of the present invention. Further, since the driver is expected to disable the vehicle's engine during overnight stays, the invention includes a thermal heating tank plumbed into the truck's cooling system. The thermal heating tank warms the invention's batteries and the truck's engine thus enabling smoother starts.